callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Camouflage
with the ICE Camouflage in Black Ops Create a Class]] in Modern Warfare 2.]] Weapon camouflage is a camouflage applied to weapons to allow them to blend in to certain environments, although it is used more for players to "show off" their Achievements in-game. Camouflages can be applied to primary weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and Call of Duty: Black Ops, costing 250 CoD Points each. It has been found that ''Call of Duty: World at War would've had Gun Camouflage, but it was scrapped. Types of Camouflage Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Desert Camouflage - a camouflage based on brown and beige colors. * Woodland Camouflage - a camouflage based on brown and green colors. * Digital Camouflage - a camouflage based on gray and black colors. * Golden Camouflage - a golden camouflage. * Blue Tiger Camouflage - a camouflage based on blue and black colors. * Red Tiger Camouflage - a camouflage based on red and black colors. Call of Duty: World at War (cut from final game) *Reich *Siberian *Royal *Yankee *Rising Sun *Golden Camouflage - same as in Call of Duty 4 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * White Tape Camouflage - a camouflage made out of white tape, found only in single player and Spec Ops. * Desert Camouflage - a camouflage based on brown and beige colors. * Woodland Camouflage - a camouflage based on brown and green colors. * Arctic Camouflage - a camouflage based on white and gray colors. * Digital Camouflage - a camouflage based on black and gray colors. * Urban Camouflage - a camouflage based on red, white, gray and black colors. * Blue Tiger Camouflage - a camouflage based on blue and black colors. * Red Tiger Camouflage - a camouflage based on red and black colors. * Fall Camouflage - a camouflage based on brown and black colors. Call of Duty: Black Ops * Dusty Camouflage - Similar to Desert Camouflage, but darker. * Ice Camouflage - Flat, blue finish. * Red Camouflage. - Flat, red finish. * Olive Camouflage. - Flat, olive finish. * Nevada Camouflage. - Similar to Desert camouflage. * Sahara Camouflage - Mix of Desert and Fall camouflage. * ERDL Camouflage. - Similar to Urban, but darker. * Tiger Camouflage - Similar to Red and Blue Tiger Camouflage on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. There is also a White Tiger Camouflage which has never been used before in the Call of Duty series. * Berlin Camouflage - Mix of Urban and Fall camouflage. * Warsaw Camouflage. - Similar to Urban camouflage. * Siberia Camouflage. - Mix of Blue Tiger and Arctic camouflage. * Yukon Camouflage. - Similar to Digital camouflage. * Woodland Camouflage. - Same from Modern Warfare 2. * Flora Camouflage - Similar to Fall Camouflage. * Golden Camouflage - Same as Call of Duty 4 Gallery famasx.png|Red Tiger on the FAMAS w/ ACOG Scope in Modern Warfare 2 Blue_Tiger_Minimi.jpg|Blue Tiger on an M249 SAW in Call of Duty 4 20100702034205!ACR_Digital_Camo.jpg|Digital Camouflage on an ACR w/ Holographic Sight in Modern Warfare 2 UrbanIntervention.png|Urban Camouflage on an Intervention w/Thermal Scope in Modern Warfare 2 Fallcamomw2.jpg|An Intervention with Fall Camouflage in Modern Warfare 2 cod4-golden-ak2.jpg|Reloading a Golden Camouflaged AK-47 in Call of Duty 4 BlackOpsFamasCammo.png|Siberia Camouflage on the FAMAS in Call of Duty: Black Ops BOUziWDL.jpg|Woodland Camouflage in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Golden MAC-11.png|A MAC11 With Golden Camouflage in Call of Duty: Black Ops. M60 w ICE.PNG|M60 w/ ICE Camouflage M60 w Red.PNG|M60 with Red Camouflage M60 w Olive.PNG|M60 with Olive Camouflage M60 w Nevada.PNG|M60 with Nevada Camouflage M60 w Sahara.PNG|M60 with Sahara Camouflage M60 w ERDL.PNG|M60 with ERDL Camouflage M60 w Tiger.PNG|M60 with Tiger Camouflage M60 w Berlin.PNG|M60 with Berlin Camouflage Trivia *In Call of Duty 4 and World at War game files there are references to the Prestige camo. The description says "Go get some sun", and codename for unlock condition is "PERKS_ALL_PLAY_AND_NO_WORK". Category:Camouflages